Plants Vs Zombies : The Ultimate Battle
This is a game where you will be attacking zombies of all types. Returning Plants * Peashooter ( once you start the game ) * Imitater ( Once you start the game ) * Sunflower ( Once you complete level 1-1 ) * Twin sunflower ( Once you plant your first sunflower it will rise up to the plant packets,but if you lose this level,it will be removed from you,that * happens to all upgrades ) * Potato Mine ( Once you complete level 1-2 ) * Cabbage-pult ( Once you complete level 1-3 ) * Jalapeno ( 1-5 ) * Wall-nut ( 1-6 ) * Iceberg lettuce ( 1-6 ) * Repeater ( 1-7 ) * Flower Power ( 1-7 ) * Garlic Drone ( 1-8 ) * Torchwood ( 1-8 ) * Spikeweed ( 1-10 ) * Puff-Shroom ( 2-1 ) * Sun-Shroom ( 2-2 ) * Cherry Bomb ( 2-5 ) * Grave Buster ( 2-7 ) * Kernel-pult ( 2-10 ) * Threepeater ( 3-2 ) * Flower Pot ( 3-5 ) * Pea Pod ( 4-1 ) * Snapdragon ( 4-2 ) * Doom-shroom ( 4-5 ) * Coffee Bean ( 4-6 ) * Bamboom ( 4-8 ) * Coconut Cannon ( 4-10 ) * Cob Cannon ( 5-1 ) * Melon-pult ( 5-3 ) * Spikerock ( 5-5 ) * Tall-nut ( 5-6 ) * Split Pea ( 5-7 ) * Gatling Pea ( 5-7 ) * Magnet-shroom ( 5-8 ) * Winter Melon ( 5-10 ) New Plants *Jetpack releaser ( 2-3 ) Price : 75 Function : Throws rocks at zombies *Catapult Jet ( 2-8 ) Price : 125 Function : Throws a random plant at it's location. *Dragon-foot ( 3-1 ) Price : 0 Function : Throws stone at the ground *Bomb-Blade ( 3-3 ) Price : 150 Function : Hyptonizes a zombie then the zombie explodes *Apple-Pult ( 4-3 ) Price : 100 Function : Lobs apples at the zombie,that are weak but lobbed fastly *Iris Shooter ( 4-7 ) Price : 100 Function : Shoots iris at the zombie Worlds * Day : Regular Varity level * Night : Nighttime levels * The Space : levels where plants and zombies can be diverted from a place and can move vertically or horizintally * The internet : A place where zombies are invincible sometimes and same goes to plants. * Wild West : Rails go randomly * The Roof : level 6-1,6-2,6-3,and 6-4. Levels *1-1 : Zombie *1-2 : Zombie and Flag Zombie *1-3 : Zombie,Conehead Zombie and flag zombie *1-4 : Zombie,Conehead,And Buckethead Zombie *1-5 : Zombie,Conehead,And Buckethead Zombie *1-6 : Zombie,Conehead,Buckethead,Flag,and cowboy zombie *1-7 : Zombie,Buckethead and cowboy *1-8 : Zombie,Conehead and Newspaper Zombie *1-9 : All zombies *1-10: All ZOMBIES!!! Plants : Peashooter,Repeater,Wall-nut,Torchwood,and iceberg lettuce *2-1 : Zombie,Conehead,Newspaper and Peashooter zombie *2-2 : Zombie,Conehead,Newspaper,Peashooter,and buckethead zombie. *2-3 : Zombie,Conehead,And Imp Mummy *2-4 : Zombie,conehead,imp mummy,and peashooter zombie *2-5 : Zombie,Conehead,imp mummy,peashooter,cowboy and buckethead *2-6 : Zombie,Conehead,Barrel Zombie,And Repeater zombie *2-7 : Zombie,Conehead,and space zombie ( Jumps in air and cuts plants at the front 3 lanes ) *2-8 : Zombie,Conehead,jack,and barrel *2-9 : Zombie,Conehead,and explosion zombie ( explodes a vertical line when not killed fastly *2-10: Zombie,Conehead,jack,barrel,flag,newspaper,imp mummy,cowboy zombie,peashooter,repeater,dancing and football| Plants : Jetpack releaser,Catpult jet,Jalapeno,Cherry Bomb And puff-shroom *3-1 : Zombie,Conehead,Jetpack ( Can flys over plant,will fall in a random location after somee timing ) *3-2 : Zombie,Conehead,Dancing,football,bucket,and jetpack *3-3 : Zombie,Conehead,Rapid-Fire Zombie ( Shoots a lot of fire at your plants then dies *3-4 : Zombie,Conehead,Napalm Zombie ( Imminue to napalm torchwood zombies ) *3-5 : Zombie,Conehead,Napalm Zombie,Imp Mummy,Cowboy Imp,Bungee Zombie *3-6 : Zombie,Conehead,Barrel Roller Zombie *3-7 : Zombie,Buckethead,Napalm Zombie,Imp Mummy,Bungee Zombie *3-8 : Zombie,Boxing Zombie ( Boxes Zombies ),Napalam Zombie *3-9 : Zombie,Conehead Zombie,Boxing Zombie,Ice Block Zombie,Weightlifter Zombie,Bungee Zombie,Basic Imp,Peashooter Zombie,Wall-nut Zombie *3-10: Zombie,Conehead,Buckethead,Newspaper,Dancing,Football,All space zombies.Plants : Kernel-Pult,Flower Pot,Threepeater,Bomb Blade,Repeater,Torchwood,Cabbage-pult *4-1 : Zombie,Conehead,Jack,Napalm,Imp Mummy,Hacker Zombie ( Invincible when no one is invincible ) *4-2 : Zombie,Conehead,Napalm,Mummy Buckethead and Hacker Zombie *4-3 : Zombie,Conehead,Wall-nut Zombie,Tall-nut Zombie,Squash Zombie *4-4 : Zombie,Conehead,Buckethead,And ladder *4-5 : Zombie,Conehead,And Napalm Zombie *4-6 : Zombie,Conehead,Buckethead and Backup Dancer *4-7 : Zombie,Conehead Peashooter Zombie. *4-8 : Zombie,Conehead Zombie,Conehead Peashooter Zombie,Cactus Raider Zombie. *4-9 : Zombie,Conehead Zombie,Repeater Zombie,And buckethead zombie *4-10: All internet zombies ( With zombie,conehead,peashooter and buckethead zombies ) Plants : Iris Shooter,Apple-Pult,Pea Pod,Bamboom,Doom-shroom *5-1 : Zombie,Conehead,Fire Zombie ( Burns plants that get nearby from him ) *5-2 to 5-5 and 5-7 to 6-1 ( Do these by yourself if you wish ) *5-6 : Zombie,Conehead,And pogo *6-2 : All Zoombies *6-3 : All zombies with poncho *6-4 : DR.ZOMBOSS :D objects given *1-4 : mini-games and wall-nut bowling 1 and 2 unlocked *2-4 : puzzle mode and vasebreaker 1,2 and 3 unlocked along with i,zombie 1 to 3 *3-4 : parties unlocked 4-4 : more parties and zombotany unlocked 5 -4 : all zombotany levels 6-4 : everything